1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pyrotechnic systems, and more particularly, to such systems in which an ignition reaction or shock wave is transmitted through a solid barrier or bulkhead to initiate explosive functions. Such systems have utility in igniters, gas generators, explosive devices, and actuators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Through bulkhead initiators are known and used in the prior art in ordnance applications which have an explosive transfer line to initiate a pyrotechnic type of ordnance device. Such initiators accept an explosive signal from the ordnance transfer assembly and converts it to a hot gas output on the downstream side of a solid barrier or bulkhead. This barrier provides a pressure seal during operation of the ordnance item. The barrier or bulkhead must have the structural integrity to withstand both the detonation sequence and the operational pressure of the ordnance device and desirably, therefore, may be made of a material such as stainless steel.
The initiation stimulus is transmitted through the sealed metal bulkhead through shock waves. The shock wave generated by detonation of the donor charge is transferred to the metal bulkhead and is propagated therethrough to an acceptor charge. The metal bulkhead is not structurally degraded by the passage of the shock wave. Sufficient energy is contained in the shock wave to cause a detonation reaction to the acceptor charge. This reaction is transmitted to an output charge where it is transformed into a deflagration reaction.
The through bulkhead initiators of the prior art are characterized in being in-line, rigid systems which require considerable head clearance for installation. Thus, there has been a need for a through bulkhead initiator where little clearance is available. There has also been a need for such an initiator for transmitting a shock wave through a solid barrier or bulkhead to a relatively movable body, such, for example, as the gas generator of an airbag system mounted on an automobile steering wheel.